Where The Heart is
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Spike decides to take Xander to England for Guy Fawks Night after Willow's "my will be done" spell to make up to Xander what happened.  WARNING: SLASH! Spike/Xander


Where The Heart Is

Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: M/M relations, swearing, sex, the usual  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Summary: Set after Willow's "my will be done" episode. Spike is trying to make it up to Xander (Since the boys were already together in my world) and decides to take him to a British celebration since the boy had been bugging him about celebrating a British holiday and they need some time away from Sunnydale anyway. Written for a Guy Fawkes Night challenge  
Disclaimer: Don't own Spike or Xander or Willow, so don't sue i just do this for fun.  
Status: Complete

Where The Heart Is

"Spike, I still think we coulda stayed back in the States for this." Xander held the cone containing the fish and chips Spike had bought him. He had to admit, he enjoyed the thought of walking the very streets his lover walked over a century ago. He wanted to get to know his lover more and this was the best way to do it.

"You're the one that wanted to celebrate the ruddy holiday in the first place, whelp. If we're gona do it, might as well do it right yeah? 'Sides, rather not be around as Red packs her bags. Don't want to risk another episode like that." Spike was still reeling from loving the slayer. It wasn't bad enough Buffy was going around explaining how disgusting it was to have "lips of Spike" on her anywhere. He had damn fine lips, ta muchly. The bint was fuckin lucky to experience it. And then Red goes around baking cookies for everyone to express how sorry she was and he didn't even warrant a fucking cookie!

Of course she had made that huge chocolate cake for Xander and brought over a specially made blood sauce for Spike to pour all over it. Now that was a good night. Xander kept hiding the cake to prevent Spike from just pouring blood sauce all over it. _Pour it on YOUR piece only, only YOUR piece, thank you very much_ Xander had exclaimed. He thought it put her and Xander well on the way to forgiveness and recovery. But Spike wasn't all that ready to forgive and forget. Thus their sudden trip to England, certainly not Xander's idea. Spike had to nearly drag a kicking and screaming Xander onto the plane. When Spike had finally mentioned the mile high club Xander had stopped digging his feet in and climbed aboard happily. The boy's stomach wasn't the only way into his heart, Spike had found out. Dangle sex in front of his face and he'll latch on like a rabid Rottweiler.

"Spiiiiiiiiike!" Xander whined, "We coulda stayed over in the states, I'm sure they have celebrations for Guy Fawkes Night over there too." Xander munched on his fish and chips, it was good he had to admit. Spike said it was the beer they used in the batter that made them taste so good, even with malt vinager. "Besides, I'm gona miss saying goodbye to Willow."

Spike snorted as he walked with Xander down the street, for once it wasn't raining on the rain soaked island. But it was cold enough, so Spike pulled the collar of his coat up a bit and huddled beneath it. Not that it'd warm him up any, but he could try. "Right, an be there for another 'my will be done' incident? Nothin doin, pet. Planned it out right, me. Should be in the air by the time she lands here. In the meantime, let's have fun yeah?

"What is Guy Fawkes Night anyway?" Xander offered some fish and chips to Spike. He grabbed it from Xander so he could warm his hands and face holding the warm cone, "I should at least know what we're celebrating."

"Guy Fawkes Night is the celebration of a failed attempt at blowing up British Parliament. Bunch of tossers tried to off the king in 1605. It celebrates the survival of King James the first an the arrest of Guy Fawkes, the guy who was left in charge of the powder kegs under the House of Lords." Spike explained as he munched on the fish and chips, the cone directing the heat up into his face and effectivly defrosted it.

"Why did they wana kill King James?" Xander asked as he stole another piece of fish from the cone.

"Bunch of Catholics wanted to get rid of King James an replace him with their own king. Course, it'd be a king that'd answer to the church an all. Funny thing, that. More the church fights to regain control, the more control slips through their fingers." Spike was happy when he saw the first bonfire of the night. He wanted to get warm!

"OH, like in Star Wars! The more the empire tried to control the colonies, the more they slipped through the emperors finger's." Xander grinned in Spike's direction, but he too was eager to get closer to the bonfires and get warm.

Spike chuckled as he watched his young lover, "leave it to you to think of that." Spike tossed away the empty newspaper cone and huddled closer to Xander, trying to leach some of his warmth into his own body. "Fuck, shoulda brought the electric blanket."

"And where would you plug it in at, Spike? 'Excuse me sir, can my vampire lover plug his electric blanket in so he can get warm? We won't be here very long'." Xander shook his head a bit with a smile.

"Yer right, luv. Gotta look for one with batteries or sommat." Finally reaching the first of the bonfires they got closer to get warm and toss a couple of potatoes Xander had wrapped in foil at the bottom of the bonfire and Xander pulled out a couple other treats he could roast over the fire.

"So, when's the fireworks supposed to start?" Xander asked, turning to Spike who was already starting to relax as the warmth seeped into his dead body.

Spike turned to answer when they heard a few pops. They looked up as the fireworks begun in the sky, illuminating Big Ben with colors and light. Others were letting off small fireworks in the streets celebrating the holiday. Xander smiled, the novelty of fireworks never lost on him.

"Xander, I'm sorry. Bout the whole ruddy spell an wot it did to me. You know I don't want the slayer like that. You're my world."

Xander took a moment to think about that and decided he should be honest with Spike too. "I know Spike, I love you too." He smiled that thousand watt Smile that Spike loved to see. "You know, after the spell had broken Buffy kind of took me aside and gave me her blessing on our relationship."

"That so? How'd she get over the bug up her bum bout us?" Spike asked, he thought the slayer would _never_ approve of their relationship.

"Well, she told me that her main problem with our relationship was that she didn't think you'd really love me and treat me right. But that short time that you loved her? She said that you made her feel like the only woman in the world. She said she understood that you really could love and said I was a lucky bastard to have someone like that, that's a direct quote by the way."

Spike looked up as Xander explained what had happened, "yeah? That wot she said?"

"Yeah, she was jealous of me because of how you made her feel for one day and I got you back." He looked into Spike's beautiful blue eyes and smiled, "I told her that's how you make me feel every day."

Spike must have had something in his eye, or at least he thought he did. They were stinging with tears. He looked away to take care of them, no way was he looking like a ponce in front of everyone around the bonfire. "I make you feel like that, luv?"

Spike was pulled back around as Xander tugged Spike against his body, "yeah, ya really make me feel like that Spike. Every day you look at me like I'm the only thing important in this world, even more important than blood or booze or Passions. You make breakfast for me in the morning when you know I don't like getting up so early for work, even though you think it makes you look like a ponce. Everything you do, Spike, shows me how much you really love me, even if you don't say it, and Spike?" Xander looked down into Spike's face, examining the vampire's venerable expression as he hung on Xander's every word, "I love you too, you're my world."

Before Spike could say something and kick himself for saying something stupid, Xander leaned in and sealed his lips against Spike's, expressing everything that he'd just said through that simple touch. Over 5,300 miles away from home and Xander was closer to home now than he ever had been. Because home was where the heart is, and his heart belonged to Spike.

"Let's go back to our rooms, yeah luv?" Spike panted, even though he didn't need to breath, as he broke the kiss Xander had been so intent in sucking his tonsils out during.

"Oh, you don't need to ask me twice!" Forgetting about their potatoes and food they quickly ran a couple blocks down the street before hailing a taxi, not planning to walk in the rain all the way back to their hotel room.

* * *

***

They busted through the door of the hotel room sucking at each other's faces. The maid down the hall wisely minded her own business as she pushed a cart past the couple and continued on with her duties. Xander had mind enough to kick the door shut as he concentrated on driving Spike insane. He knew he had succeeded when his lips found that little spot on Spike's neck that made the vampire gasp. Xander had a feeling it was the spot where Drusilla had bitten him over a century ago to turn him, the books said that spot usually remained sensitive to touch and was often the target of Xander's explorations.

"You'd make a hell of a vampire, luv. The way you suck my neck, perfect." And then words were lost on Spike as Xander pushed him toward their bed and pushed his coat off his shoulders. The trench coat caught on his arms and Xander tugged it tight to trap Spike's arms at his side. Spike felt a jump in his pants, utterly enjoying Xander's rough play. It felt as through Xander were trying to claim him body and soul, not that he was complaining, mind.

"You know how I feel about that, Spike." Xander said as he took a break from trying to suck up as many marks on Spike's shoulder, before they disappeared that is, as he could.

"Yeah…" Spike breathed as Xander switched to the other side of his neck to pay it equal attention. Xander wasn't sure what he was saying 'yeah' to but smirked as it finally dawned on Spike, "wait, wot?"

Xander smirked as he shoved Spike down to the bed and rested his hands against his own belt buckle, "You know that I'm not ready for something like that, but if I'm close to death or when I get a little older; whichever comes first, then it'll be time for turning. With the condition that my soul be returned to me the moment I'm turned."

Spike could only stare at Xander, as his cock throbbed in his pants, the thought of Xander being with him for eternity or even considering it enough to leave Spike dumbstruck. "Wot..?"

Xander chuckled, "Shut up for a while, Spike. I think your gona enjoy what I've got planned." Xander quickly removed his own clothing before pushing Spike around and divesting him of his clothing. Spike just went with it, enjoying the dominant streak Xander was expressing. It wasn't until the ropes came out that he really stopped to consider if this was right, a vampire being dominated by a human.

Then Xander started to stroke him and Spike decided he didn't give a fuck. He allowed himself to be pushed down so he was bent forward over the bed. His ass was slapped and he grunted. He felt rough construction worker fingers grip his hair and pull him back up, he even held still as a loop of rope was slipped around his head so the trailing ends of the rope were dangling in front of him. There were a series of knots in the loop of rope already. His cock and balls were fitted through another loop made between two knots and the ends of the rope were jerked between his ass cheeks and brought up to the back of the loop around his neck.

Spike obediently held his arms up as the rope ends were threaded around his body, opening up the loops made by the knots and creating intricate designs down the length of his body. He had to bite his lip when the ends were threaded through the loop between his ass cheeks and pulled open, effectively exposing his hole to anyone who wanted to see it. The ends were finally tied off around his waist and Spike was pushed face forward into the bed again.

Another length of rope was pulled out and Xander began to bind Spike's arms, wrist to elbow, to the bindings already on his body. As the bindings were synched tight Spike grunted and wiggled, trying to test the bonds but they were solid. The boy knew what he was doing. His cock, trapped by the scratchy rope, only grew harder as he was held fast by the ropes.

Xander ran his fingers through Spike's hair again and jerked his head back, "now, I'm gona fuck you until you know that you belong to me. Not the slayer, not the fucking initiative bastards, and not Drusilla either. You belong to me and me only. And when you turn me one day we'll belong to each other."

Xander's words burned in Spike's ears, and for a moment he allowed himself to believe it. To believe that nothing from the hellmouth would reach up and snatch his young lover's life away so quickly, that something horrible caused by another human could happen to his Xander.

As he felt Xander's fingers at his hole he pushed back and bucked, trying to bring them inside to play with his sweet spot, "yeah, yours luv. All yours just fuck me already. Need your cock, so fuck me already!"

"You can be such a bossy bottom, Spike. I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready." Xander paused as he rubbed his fingers over Spike's hole, "…I'm ready!" He grinned that thousand watt smile again and Spike knew he was fucked, literally and figuratively speaking. He felt wet fingers at his hole again, as Xander had paused long enough to get to the lube in the pants he'd dropped moments ago.

Spike panted as Xander finger-fucked him, pushing in as deep as he could then pulling out to thrust shallowly back in. After some initial prep like that, Xander crooked his fingers and found Spike's prostate. Spike howled and bucked beneath him, and Xander had a hard time holding on. Xander removed his fingers, deciding Spike was prepared enough, before slicking the rest of the lube from his fingers on his cock and lining up. He held on to Spike by the ropes binding his arms to his back as he slowly pushed his throbbing cock into Spike's waiting hole. The channel was slightly cooler than his own body temperature, but it was snug and felt like velvet wrapping rightly around him. He groaned and snapped his hips forward violently; embedding him the rest of the way into Spike's waiting body. The vampire below grunted and panted as he was filled with a hot rod of flesh, burning him from the inside out.

Spike could keep silent no longer as Xander pulled back and shot forward again. "Oh fuck yes, luv. Fuck me hard, make me your bitch." And Xander didn't disappoint. Snapping his hips forward and back he road Spike hard, giving the vampire just what he wanted. Just outside the French doors leading to the small balcony beyond fireworks continued to pop and sizzle in the night sky. The bright flashes of light perfect accompaniment to their lovemaking. Spike grunted beneath as he was fucked, pushing back into Xander's hips to meet him, "make me cum, please make me cum luv. So close, oh fuck yes so close, gona make me blow just like this."

Xander leaned forward, growling in Spike's ear as he took hold of Spike's quivering member "Then blow Spike, don't have ta tell me about it. I think I'm close enough to see it."

All it took was that bit of stimulation and Spike did blow, painting the sheets of the bed with his cum. He pressed his face into the soft blankets covering the bed as Xander road him into his own climax. The tightening of his channel enough to bring Xander off finally and fill Spike's hole with his cum. The fireworks in the background seemed to herald in their spectacular finish…

…and then all was quiet. Neither man moved as they enjoyed the afterglow of sex, neither willing to break the spell just yet. And then Xander spoke, close enough to Spike's ear that he need only whisper, "Happy Bonfire Night, Spike." He kissed Spike's ear and moved to disengage.

"Think this holiday just got new meaning for me, luv." Spike mumbled as Xander pulled his cock out with a spray of cum. He knew they'd both need a shower but he didn't much care about moving. He just wanted to lounge, maybe have a smoke that is if Xander decided to untie him. A sweet smile graced his angular features; he would ensure that he never lost Xander even if he had to turn the boy. Because with Xander was where his heart was, and he couldn't go losing that now could he?


End file.
